


Sabrina's Huge Problem

by Nebulaim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hyper Ass, Hyper Dick, Hyper proportions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Size Difference, Size Kink, cumflation, hyper cum, hyper tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaim/pseuds/Nebulaim
Summary: Elaine finally found her way to Saffron city's gym! But her insatiable libido caused her to do something much different than normal battling.





	Sabrina's Huge Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i wrote quite a bit ago, near the launch of Let's go Eevee/Pikachu. Why it took me this long to upload, I don't know. Inspired by art made by the artist Sinensian. My Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Nebulaim>

After easily defeating Giovanni and his goons at the Silph Co., Elaine was making her way through Saffron City, eager to add another gym badge to her collection. She was a tad worried after hearing how tough the leader was from the locals, but with her darling Eevee by her side, she felt like she could accomplish anything.

She stocked up on a good bit of potions and made sure all of her pokemon were ready for the upcoming fight, just before she made her way to the front of the Saffron city gym. She mustered up all of her courage before she stepped pass the sliding double doors.

All of the normal trainers were complete pushovers. Each battle lasted less than five minutes, Elaine more than easily dealing with each and everyone of them without many hiccups. She finally made it to the final teleporter and entered, and after coming to, she realized she was standing right in front of the fabled Sabrina herself

“You’ve done well to have made it this far, little girl. Though you may have dealt with the others with ease, you’ll find that my skills far exceed the likes of them,” the woman started, “I will not go easy on you. But if you still wish to battle, I will show you my- hmm?”

Though Elaine should have been paying attention to Sabrina’s brief speech, her mind was wandering elsewhere. Namely, those Fat fucking tits of hers! With each sudden movement, the woman’s massive mammaries would wobble tantalizingly, causing the young girl’s jaw to drop. Her inverted nipples were so large, they were puffing straight out of her red shirt. Those teats must have even rivaled the size of Mt. Moon! Not to mention those shapely legs of hers. Her thighs were so large, she could only imagine what sitting on her lap would be like.

And oh Arceus, that ass. _ That fucking ass_. Sabrina’s booty was so thick, so endowed, Elaine could see it jutting out obscenely behind her thighs even though the gym leader was facing her. Meanwhile, Sabrina continued to stare, clueless to the countless perverted thoughts darting through the girl’s mind.

“...**Ahem,” **she snapped her opponent out of her trance, her arms crossed under her breasts, pronouncing their thickness further. “It’s quite rude to daydream before a pokemon battle, sweetie. Did your mother teach you no manners? Continuing on. I will show you my pow- Hey, what’re you-!,” her speech was once again interrupted, but this time, it was due to Elaine beginning to quickly scurry across the room toward Sabrina’s side.

The voluptuous leader raised a brow, but just before she could speak out once more, she gasped once the brown haired girl did a full sprinting jump into Sabrina, causing the much taller woman to crash to the floor.

Elaine was hypnotized by Sabrina’s vulgar form. So blinded by lust, she didn’t even notice that she was involuntarily humping at the busty woman’s tummy, her conscience focusing on rubbing her much smaller body all over the gym leader’s gigantic boobies. She could just barely wrap her arms around just one of them, they were so massive! Not even the size of her head could compare to Sabrina’s bust. 

As the young girl continued to fondle, rub against, and suck on the large globes of flesh through her top, Sabrina had trouble realizing what was going on, quite stunned by the girls sudden outburst. It took a moment for the woman to shake out of her daze before she realized what was happening. 

She was being molested by a girl many times smaller than her!

She let out soft gasps as Elaine smushed her tits around with reckless abandon. The feeling of having her boobies played with, especially after not being pleasured in so long had her zoning out for a few seconds. But she was quick to remember her occupation. Her career. She was a gym leader, for crying out loud! She couldn’t let this sully her image, especially with so many people looking up to her. 

She shook out of her trance and began to speak just when Elaine sat upright atop of Sabrina’s waist. “Now listen here you little pervert. I don’t know where you’re from, b-but this is no way to treat a w-woman..” Sabrina had a grave amount of trouble speaking, the sight before her causing the woman to stutter.

Elaine’s hands were moving swiftly across her tight bottoms, expertly unbuttoning her pants with haste. Her thumbs hooked under her shorts and panties, and with one tug, her lower half was exposed to the woman before her. Sabrina’s jaw was slack with amazement, in complete awe of what the young girl had been hiding under her clothing.

An utterly **Titan-Sized ** cock flopped down from between Elaine’s legs and fell right between the leader’s swollen boobies, the fat, sweaty head leaking a steady stream of pre all over her stunned face. _ Holy shit. Where the FUCK was this kid hiding this massive prick? It must be four feet fucking tall. A-and it’s so thick and- Ohh, that aroma! Her dick is causing my womb to tighten~ M-my body is going into baby making mode~! _

Elaine’s pupils were shaped like lust filled hearts, hardened penis twitching with anticipation as she breathed erratically. She needed to fuck this bitch RIGHT NOW. Taking advantage of Sabrina’s near instant cock lust, she positioned herself so the slit of her cock was kissing the woman's plump lips, demanding entrance. Complacently, Sabrina opened her mouth as wide as she could, and the horny little trainer wasted no time before shoving her foot wide cock down her gagging throat. 

The petite trainer’s movements were like a professionals, almost as if she's been in the porn business for years. Sabrina’s jaw comically distended to its limits to accomodate for the massive size, the taste of her girlmeat causing her pussy to moisten substantially. For a few minutes, and with barely any room to breathe, Elaine continued to fuck Sabrina’s face pussy, the leader aiding in their pleasure by squeezing her cock between her massive Milktanks, giving her a plump titjob while she pounded her lips. But once she felt her penis twitch, she knew what was coming.

Elaine got up and shoved every inch down her opponents tight neck, the length bulging in her throat. The young girls eyes rolled up, and once her body tensed, she began to unload what must’ve been gallons of little girl spunk into Sabrina’s taut stomach. It shot with so much weight and force that Sabrina’s stomach churned, almost feeling a bit sick. But she didn’t have time to think about that, as she felt thick sperm gush right back up her throat. Sticky, white cum was thrown up out of her gagging mouth and splurged around Elaine’s shaft, matting her own face in cum. White threads of girl spunk also shot out of her nose, causing Sabrina to go into a dizzy haze. It would be a good while before she could get that smell out, Sabrina thought.

And after a good long minute of Elaine shooting out her jizz, her body finally relaxed. She pulled out her cock like a quark, causing the large amount of cum left in her throat to come spilling out while Sabrina gasped for air. They both sat there to catch their breaths, but it wasn’t long until the young girls fiery lebido caused her penis to stiffen once again, much to Sabrina’s (Joy) horror.

The small girl began to make her way down the gym leader’s large body, just before coming face to face with Sabrina’s glistening Ona-hole. This sexy slut wasn’t even wearing panties~! Her leaking snatch had caused a large dark spot to form around her cunt, her labia lewdly spread by the tightness of her dark pantyhose. 

Elaine licked around her salivating mouth. Just the mere thought of impregnating this woman almost had her cumming. She clawed at the crotch of her hose and easily tore an opening. “W-wait! I-I’ll give you your badge! You’ve won, just take it! p-please.. Please don’t stick it in! I’m still a virgin and i-it’s way too early for me to get p-pregNaaNt~!! Oooooh, **Ffuhck**!”

Sabrina’s head shot back with Elaine’s sudden entrance, the throbbing head of the young girl’s cock being more than enough to stretch her cunt to its limits. The trainer’s gigantic dong dug deep inside of her warm pussy like a burrowing diglet, causing the elder woman to grit her teeth in pain. The largest thing that has entered Sabrina before was her own single finger. Needless to say, this breeding cock was a huge step up from what she was used to.

Elaine plopped her body down on top of Sabrina’s chest, hugging her arms around her soft titties as they continued to lower themselves down the psychic’s velvety pussy. And just before her cunt lips reached the base, the tip of her prick mashed itself against the entrance to the woman’s womb. But before Sabrina could protest once more, the horny little girl began to move.

Her speed was as fast as a Jolteon, (or at least that’s what it felt like to Sabrina), and Elaine’s sexual stamina could only be compared to a Lopunny in heat! Each slam into her baby maker caused her head to spin, the intense pleasure and speed of being wrecked causing Sabrina to babble profanities incoherently. _ She’s gonna break me- She’s gonna break me! Ohhhh fuckfuckfuckk _.

Elaine’s balls, almost the size of two voltorbs, continued to slap against Sabrina’s fat ass, intense lust causing their faces to sport vulgar visages. Elaine’s eyes were stuck looking up to her forehead, and her lips were curved in an opened-mouth-smile, drooling all over Sabrina’s gigantic tits. Sabrina’s eyes were crossed over, unable to see straight with such a massive rod plowing her snatch. Her tongue was lulling below her lip, pulling off a rather crude ‘Ahegao’. 

After roughly ten minutes of gross, sweaty fucking, and what seemed to be countless orgasms on Sabrina’s part, Elaine’s stamina was finally slowing down as she approached climax. She began to pull out, realising that being a mother at such an early time _ might _not be the best idea. But that notion was completely thrown out the window after Sabrina’s shapely legs crossed to block her from pulling out.

“Don’t you fucking dare pull out, little girl! You started stirring me up with that nasty cock of yours, so finish up and blow that hot load deep inside this pussy! Don’t pull out until you know you’ve knocked me up~!”

That was all the motivation Elaine needed to reach her mind numbing orgasm. Her fat poke-balls tightened, beginning to squeeze out yet another other-worldly amount of cum inside of Sabrina’s untouched pussy. Both of them cried out in ecstasy, the hot seed causing Sabrina’s tenth orgasm in a row to crack through her body like lightning. Each little sperm cell raced toward the woman’s fertile egg after her womb was completely drenched with the young girl’s jizz.

“Ohohoho~! My pussy’s being impregnated by a smaller girl~!”

Sabrina’s womb stretched to accommodate the amount of dick juice surging into it, her taut stomach ballooning out to the size of a small medicine ball with every gallon being pumped into her. Her belly bounced with newfound weight, sloshing lewdly like a waterbed as she was completely filled to burst.

Regaining her breath after cumming her brains out, Elaine lifted herself up off the woman and rose to her feet, wiping the sweat below her brow and replacing her hat. She pulled up her shorts and began to tuck away her flaccid girlcock, the girth of it somehow magically disappearing behind her tight shorts. It looked like there was no cock to be found at all. 

She peered down at Sabrina, who seemed to be in a state of shock. Her eyes were lidded, tongue hanging at the corner of her mouth, and she was a complete mess after being fucked dumb. Liters of hot, girly cum was leaking out of her pussy, creating a rather large pool between her twitching legs.

Elaine stepped over Sabrina’s twitching body and retrieved the previously exposed Marsh Badge from her weak hand. She quickly ran outside of the gym, leaving Sabrina to wallow in the aftershock of her mind numbing breeding session.

“**Your victory has earned you a Marsh Badge!”**


End file.
